


有借无还

by beamingalaska



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamingalaska/pseuds/beamingalaska





	有借无还

小腿触到床边时，尤长靖正要探下身子，却被林彦俊止住了动作：“尤长靖，我们现在好像还什么关系都不是。”

坐在床上的人听到这句话登时心下一凉，手指搭在皮带的金属扣上，不知是该走还是该留，索性将手腕悬在半空，然后默不作声地把指节收回掌心之中。沉默的一瞬长如一世，尤长靖受不住空气凝固的煎熬，刚在心里做好大不了今晚去睡客房的打算时，林彦俊却弯起嘴角向他亮出了底牌：

“那你考虑一下和我在一起吧。”

这句话是说者的开门见山，对听者却是柳暗花明。思绪从谷底到山顶走了这么一遭，落差感带来的冲击力着实太强，尤长靖一下没忍住，眼泪便一颗一颗滚了出来，呜咽声堵在喉咙里，连带着最简单的“好”也发不出音来，干脆就揪着林彦俊的领带，泣不成声地点了半晌的头。

“怎么了？”林彦俊伸出手把人揽在怀里之后才发现他的肩膀抖得厉害。尤长靖却不作答，直接扯紧了他的领带向后倒去，直到感觉身上的重量不再增加之后才附在林彦俊的耳畔把那句答应的话讲出来。

不是“我同意”，是“我才不要考虑”。

下一秒，牙齿撞到牙齿激烈感让他的意识从混乱里清醒过来，却又被林彦俊的动作搅得一塌糊涂。喘息声在尤长靖耳边沉沉浮浮，像是海浪拍打在他的身体上，而他的处境和一条搁浅了的鲸鱼相比毫无二致。他伸出手攀上林彦俊的脖子，对方感觉到他的十指在自己的颈后扣紧，于是错开了距离去看尤长靖的眼睛，抿了抿唇问道：

“尤长靖，你知道眼睛，耳朵跟皮肤的共同点吗？”

身下的男生已经有些不清醒了：“都是......器官。”

“半对哦。”林彦俊停下在腿间抚弄的手，眼里笑意渐深：“还有，都能性唤起 。”

说完这七个字，男生突然加大了拇指与食指之间的力度，尤长靖没有防备，一下子叫出声来，呵出的气息打得他面色潮红，林彦俊却似乎没有一点怜爱的意思，一边加快节奏一边对身下的人说：“尤长靖，先从眼睛开始，你没有意见吧？” 

被叫到名字的人本想作答，奈何眼皮比平日犯困时都要乖巧知趣，于是男生索性放弃挣扎，就由着林彦俊的意思来。嘴唇落在眼皮上的触感很奇妙，林彦俊的动作轻得如同蜻蜓点水，怕一个不留神就扰了湖水清梦，只是他的手指在尤长靖腿间从未停过，深浅的频率对半，一下一下在男生心里掀出波澜汹涌。

林彦俊用下巴蹭了蹭尤长靖的鼻尖，歪过头轻轻吻了一下他的耳朵，然后伸出舌尖含住了他的耳垂，直到对方低声絮语求饶才停住了舔舐的动作。

尤长靖借着他停下的间隙急忙喘气，呼吸还没调整均匀就被林彦俊一口咬在了锁骨上，细密的痛与痒如电流一般传遍全身，舒服到他的脑袋一片空白，直到林彦俊把手从衣服里拿出来伸到他面前，男生才后知后觉地反应过来，急忙从床头拽了一叠纸巾过来要帮他擦手，手指相触时却被林彦俊握住手腕摁在了枕头上，刚想发问却听到林彦俊开了口：

“到锁骨诶，尤长靖。那我的时间应该比你长。”

林彦俊的酒窝亦正亦邪，能让他着迷也能让他沉醉，然后一个不慎就池城失守，连疼痛都是劫后余生：“啊——林彦俊你轻一点——”

床上的沟通比任何时候都要直接有效，林彦俊在得令的瞬间放慢了节奏，奈何三根手指在内壁间拉扯着只会将痛感成倍地放大，尤长靖经受不住，只得一而再再而三地求饶。男生耐着性子在内壁里探索，等到水声渐起、啜泣声变弱时才把手指抽出来，解开金属扣之后利落地把裤子扯了下来。尤长靖沉浸在对男生脱衣速度之快的感慨中，对方却是不怎么领情，左手抚上他的脸颊迫使他正视自己：

“尤长靖，你最好专心一些。”

他没来得及回应，思绪就被长驱直入的撕裂感打断了，套子本来是凉的，在林彦俊进入的瞬间仿佛被体温点燃，再怎么薄都是徒增负担，疼到他周身都在颤抖。尤长靖的眼泪在眼眶里打转，此刻也只能咬着嘴唇闭上眼睛尽力憋回去，眉头正在纠结时眼皮上却突然一热，刚想睁眼的时候听到林彦俊说了一声“别动”，然后侧着头趴在他耳边把我喜欢你四个字讲得缱绻缠绵。

说不好究竟什么时候的表白才能来得更让人安心，但是尤长靖确确实实从林彦俊的欲望里看到了纯粹，他是想和自己尝鱼水之欢，也是鱼水之欢想和他尝。

只想和他尝的那种。

两个人的喘息声交杂着在房间里回荡了很久，最终结束于林彦俊埋在尤长靖颈窝留下的那个吻里。躺在床上的男生对压在自己身上的人扬了扬下巴：“你也是到锁骨诶林彦俊。”听到这句话之后，男生一言不发地跳下床走到橱柜边，尤长靖以为他是生气，刚想开口哄他的时候，却看到他转过身朝自己抿了抿嘴，然后走过来把手里的东西扔在了床上——是一盒套子。

尤长靖倒吸一口凉气，想拽起被子遮在自己身上时却被林彦俊抓住了手腕：“尤长靖，忘了告诉你，我这个是接力赛。”身下的男生一瞬间惊讶得睁大了眼睛，然后被林彦俊一句话讲得没了任何气焰：

“那接下来，我们从锁骨继续吧。”

容不得尤长靖说好跟不好，又或者是在林彦俊的理解里，就算尤长靖说不好也是好。第二次进入的时候林彦俊的动作轻车熟路，他从尤长靖的叫声里听出变化，于是变换着节奏，只为看对方在松一口气的间隙被自己逼得节节败退最后不得不出声求饶时的狼狈模样，然后再在心里感叹一句：尤长靖果然是什么样子都好看。

在自己身下的样子最好看。

最后尤长靖已经忘记时间到底过去了多久，只记得自己被林彦俊抱到浴室的时候身上的红色印记极其明显，他无力再反抗，林彦俊也没有再闹他，抱着人安安生生地洗完了澡之后便回到卧室躺在了床上。

他是真的累，身体沾到床单的片刻就能听到均匀的呼吸声，只是手还握着林彦俊的手腕。男生低头看尤长靖额前碎发，在他眼皮的那颗痣上落下一个吻，然后钻进被子躺在了他旁边，手臂环上他的肩，蹭着他的脸颊和他一同跌入了梦境里。

尤长靖从深深浅浅的梦里醒来时是第二天上午十点，林彦俊并不在床上，倒是厨房里时不时传来声响。男生穿好衣服蹑手蹑脚地走过去，却看到一人一锅在对峙，林彦俊见他过来急忙解释：

“这个水不知道为什么过了这么久还没开……”

尤长靖就捂着嘴弯下腰开始笑，笑得气都喘不过来才开口解答厨房小白的疑惑：“烧水是要盖盖子的，林彦俊你到底有没有烧过水啊。”

“当然有啊！就是没烧开而已……”后半句的音量持续走低，到第七个字已经微不可闻。尤长靖伸手拿过锅盖替他盖上，被水蒸汽在手腕上烫了一记，灼人的疼。他倒吸一口凉气，刚想打开水龙头的时候却被林彦俊一把拽住，然后低头在自己的手腕上落下了一个吻。

确实很奇怪，林彦俊再抬起头的时候，他就真的感觉不到疼了。

男生看到他这副着急的样子，忽然想到什么，于是摩挲着手腕问他平常渴了怎么办，林彦俊就指了指冰箱的方向。他心里咯噔一下，走过去打开冰箱门，里面的矿泉水从牌子到瓶子款式排列得整整齐齐，他伸手拿出一瓶，是镇痛效果极好的温度，当下心就跟着凉了半截。

他一个人的时候，就是这么过的吗？

煮好咖啡之后两个人并排坐在地毯上，尤长靖看着林彦俊忙前忙后地给他拿牛奶和方糖，手腕上的青筋渐渐变得模糊，等林彦俊坐下来问怎么了的时候，他才感觉到自己的眼睛有点湿。

怪咖啡太烫，害他红了眼眶。

吃过早饭之后林彦俊领着尤长靖把屋子的里里外外都转了一遍，然后对着客厅里的沙发一本正经地说：

“以后你除了要听我的话，还要听尤长靖的话。”

尤长靖听得笑弯了腰，林彦俊却不受影响，依然神色认真：“严肃一点，不然它会以为你好欺负。”

男生得令后捂上了嘴，只是眼角还是弯起来的样子，笑意挂在脸上怎么都收不住。林彦俊抿了抿嘴，颊边酒窝深陷，是放出危险信号的征兆：

“尤长靖，你以后周末就过来这边和我一起住怎么样？”

十二月的阳光潋滟如碧波，照得整间客厅水漫金山，手边的半杯水都跟着波光粼粼，男生顺着光打下来方向看到茶几上那盒方糖，包装上的图案是他熟悉的logo，于是尤长靖仰起脸对林彦俊点了点头，那声“好”被他讲得情深又意切。

多好啊，他终于不用再拐弯抹角地打听他的消息，终于不用再旁敲侧击地试探他的意思，他终于可以在想他的时候，名正言顺地对着微信聊天记录里置顶的那颗心说一句我想见你，然后在林彦俊帮他打开车门的时候露出一个笑，说一句我们回家。

林彦俊，我们回家。

那天下午林彦俊履行承诺把尤长靖送回学校，男生终于爬到五楼时，和守在寝室门口的陆定昊撞了个满怀。后者仔仔细细地把他全身上下都打量了一遍，确认他不是被抢劫或者被绑架了才松开手，开口的音调一如既往地高：

“你去哪里了尤长靖！知不知道我担心你担心了一个晚上！”

后半句讲得急，听起来有些吵架的气势，引得洗手池旁的人纷纷侧目，不知道尤长靖究竟犯下什么弥天大错。

“你小声一点啦，会吓到别人的。”男生扯着陆定昊的袖子把他拽回寝室，边磨着他说对不起边解释道：“我昨天晚上…在林彦俊家里睡的…”

尤长靖斟酌好久，最终还是没有把男朋友这个词讲出来。

“什么？”陆定昊刚拿起水杯准备缓口气，被这句话吓得连杯子都拿不稳，芝麻糊顺着杯口泼出来，洒在衣服上便是狼藉一片。他深吸一口气，正要发作时，尤长靖急忙递过去一叠纸，又替他擦了个七七八八才算了事。

“我不是警告过你不要去招惹他的吗？”陆定昊一副苦口婆心的模样，目光里全是审视，言下之意就是如果你不交代清楚我就跟你拼个你死我活。男生叹一口气，把昨天发生的事情掐头去尾、清汤寡水地跟他讲了一遍，直到对方扶着眼镜点了点头他才松一口气。

尤长靖向来不擅长说谎，但是骗过陆定昊这种事，他只要不把真话讲全就可以。

最关键的是，他也没办法同第二个人讲起昨天晚上在卧室里的旖旎情事。尽管他身上这件衣服的领口并不小，欠一欠身子就看到锁骨下那些能让人浮想联翩的吻痕。

把手覆上去时似乎还能感受到林彦俊的温度与力度。

尤长靖闭上眼睛，妥帖熨在心头，来来回回烧到他脸颊都泛红，听到消息提示声才倏然回过神，摁亮屏幕看到正中间那颗心下有一行字：

我在路边看到一只金毛，很像我们昨天晚上见到的那只。

他把手机贴在胸口笑弯了眼睛，解锁之后进入消息界面，噼里啪啦地打了五个字发过去，又做贼一般地关掉了屏幕。

“我也想你了”。

就像是在破译密码一样，林彦俊不喜欢直白，而那些费一番功夫才能理解的爱意往往比寻常的短句更动人，尤长靖顺着这些从我爱你衍生转换来的句子拾阶而上，然后用理解换一颗真心。

那是他们两个之间独一无二的浪漫游戏。

周一上午十点尤长靖是被陆定昊从被子里拽出来的，刷牙的时候男生才想起来今天是有两节公修课的，于是他简化了洗漱的步骤，直接捧了把水浇在脸上，然后扯过凳子上的书包、连外套拉链都没拉就跟陆定昊一起跑出了寝室。

终于跑到教室门口时上课铃声已经响过了，两个人蹑手蹑脚地从后门溜进去，在最后一排坐定之后尤长靖才发现林彦俊给自己发了消息：怎么迟到了？

男生在看到这五个字的瞬间愣了一下，被陆定昊拍了一把问他为什么不拿课本才反应过来，把书放在桌子上之后稳了稳心神，才郑重其事地把那句“你怎么知道”发过去。

“你抬头”。

白色长方形气泡里中规中矩的三个字看得尤长靖思绪翻腾，他抿着嘴唇故作淡定地照着林彦俊给的指示抬起头，视线对上倒数第四排跟他挥手的人时，男生再也无暇关注自己表情管理，索性直接咧开嘴笑，意识到自己是在上课之后又赶忙伸出左手捂住脸，眼里的笑意却像涟漪荡了一圈又一圈一样，怎么都收不住。

林彦俊对着尤长靖指了指手机，于是男生低下头，过了一会看到屏幕对面的人发过来一段语音，他就一团耳机线从口袋里扯出来，不等绕开就插进了插孔。

小心翼翼地点开小红点、屏气凝神地听完那段语音之后，尤长靖一脸错愕——那三秒里面并没有任何声音。他以为是自己被捉弄了，索性赌气般地将音量开到最大，左手将耳机扶好之后又一次点开了那段语音。

——你衣服干嘛不好好穿？

气音就这么一下子灌进尤长靖的耳朵里，微微带着点慵懒腔调的声音炸得他整个人都有些恍惚，深吸了好几口气才平复下来。于是他在键盘上敲下一句“你话干嘛不好好讲”，刚要点发送时，下意识地往前看了一眼，林彦俊单手托脸露出的笑就闯入了他眼底，酒窝有蛊惑的力量，让他不由自主地也跟着笑，等到再低下头的时候，那一行字已经被删得干干净净了。

尤长靖把拉链拉好之后，翻开课本开始记笔记。说是听课，他的心却静不下来，一整节课都在想林彦俊来这里的原因。陆定昊戴着耳机沉迷在自己的世界里，并不扰他，这让男生如释重负又心怀不安，不知道如果他得知自己和林彦俊谈恋爱的事会作何反应。

下课的时候林彦俊走过来将两瓶牛奶放在桌子上，顺势坐下。陆定昊埋头看手机的时间过久，刚准备伸懒腰的时候发现尤长靖旁边多了一个人，差点就闪到了腰，于是他一手揉着腰一手指着林彦俊问道：“你……你怎么在这里！你们星期一没课吗？！”

“概率论的老师今天请假，我就过来找尤长靖了。”林彦俊伸手把陆定昊的那瓶牛奶往他面前推了推，然后自然又利落地帮尤长靖把瓶盖拧开之后才把牛奶递给他。陆定昊目瞪口呆地看着两个人一气呵成的动作，惊讶到几乎失语：“你们……”

“我们在一起了。”林彦俊的声音并不大，落在陆定昊耳朵里却宛若一记惊雷，他回想起自己昨天对尤长靖那番语重心长的教导，只觉得腹背受敌，只差拔刀自刎了。

他看向尤长靖，对方却低头啜着牛奶并不看自己，于是他抬起头，刚想开口的时候却被林彦俊抢了白：“那瓶牛奶算我请你的，不用给我钱了。”

陆定昊冲他翻了个白眼：“哦，空腹不能喝牛奶。”

“那你还给我。” “不要！”

尤长靖双手捧着瓶子看着两个人闹，觉得好笑，笑出声时被陆定昊丢过来一记白眼：“好好享用林彦俊对你的爱，别呛到了。”

话音刚落，尤长靖就捂着嘴开始咳嗽，好不容易缓过来的时候终于想起来上课时疑惑，便转过头问林彦俊：“你有事要跟我讲吗？”

林彦俊点点头：“还是蛮重要的事，我昨天忘掉了。”

说完后拉过尤长靖的手，在home键上反反复复摁了好几次，录入成功后看到下方的重命名，于是点进去把“指纹2”三个字删除，抿着嘴想了一会儿之后侧过脸问正在舔嘴唇的人：“尤长靖，你给我的备注是什么？”

“……一颗心啊，怎么了？”他压低声音反问，瓶子里的牛奶已经见底，男生却攥紧瓶子颈部，舍不得扔掉。

“没事。”林彦俊揉了揉他的头发，然后在空白的界面里把颜色最正的那颗心打进去，按下了确定键。

第二节课的时候林彦俊就直接坐在了尤长靖旁边，看他坐得端端正正地在课本上记笔记，眼睛垂下去时，眼睫毛就跟着耷拉下来，再往下看是鼻尖和嘴唇。林彦俊常听人说味蕾是有记忆的，他在盯着尤长靖看的时候，草莓的清新酸甜和牛奶的香浓馥郁尽数涌进脑海里，引得他喉结上下翻滚，眼底是即将破堤而出的欲望。

他想吻一吻他。

尤长靖正一笔一划写得认真，冷不防被人牵住左手，扭过头看到林彦俊鼻尖上那颗痣，在十二月的晴朗里似有光闪烁，他看得出神时，林彦俊突然开口：“尤长靖，你把耳朵凑过来一点，我有话跟你讲。”

男生就把头偏过去，几乎要倒在林彦俊怀里时，林彦俊的嘴唇迅速在他耳垂上啄了一下，触感很轻，却又有燎原之势。

尤长靖被他的小动作惹得心跳加速，轻拍一下他的手：“干嘛啦林彦俊，现在在上课诶。”

“我知道。”林彦俊挑起眉看他：“可是跟你在一起上课的感觉真的很好。”

尤长靖就眯起眼睛对着他笑，把手放在嘴边，四指并拢声音放低讲了一句“我也知道”。

然后低下头凑到林彦俊的耳边，借着气流把我喜欢你四个字吹进他的耳朵里，刚想看他反应如何时，却被林彦俊一把抓住了手腕，扭过头吻住了嘴唇。

那个吻是杯水车薪，是火上浇油，是蜻蜓点水，是趁虚而入。

是我也喜欢你。

被陆定昊揪着耳朵骂一顿这种事在尤长靖的预料之中。回到寝室之后对方拉着他恨铁不成钢地数落了半天，整整二十分钟尤长靖都低着头一言不发，陆定昊看着他这副样子又软下心来：这种事本来就由不得尤长靖，况且林彦俊也没有自己说得那么十恶不赦，起码他在市中心有一套房子。

说到底，陆定昊也只是担心尤长靖会吃亏罢了。和林彦俊相处的这一年多里，虽然没有被他刁难过，但是看到那张不言不笑的脸陆定昊的心就会凉掉半截，尤其是当他一本正经地用他那口不太正经的普通话讲冷笑话时，如果不是怕自己打不过他，陆定昊冲过去的速度一定比木子洋更快。

男生拿出一袋芝麻糊倒进杯子里，热水浇在那层粉状物上瞬间，甜香气味便浮动在空气里，低头嗅下去是扑面而来的满足感。他装作低头搅拌的样子，抬眼去瞥尤长靖脸上的表情，看到对方在舔嘴唇才满意地咳嗽了一声：“过来喝。”

那些不太能被人接受的说教似乎往往在一心二用的时候听才不会觉得严肃，比如现在的尤长靖，一边捧着杯子啜芝麻糊一边听陆定昊下结论，只觉得忠言顺耳。

陆定昊说，尤长靖，我不反对你们两个，但是你如果因为这个原因耽误学习，我一定打死你。

尤长靖听见最后一句时差点笑出声来，他当陆定昊是对着自己讲不出狠话，看他冲自己翻白眼时又急忙抿着嘴收了笑，认认真真地回了一句好。

不过对于避免陆定昊的假设这种事，尤长靖有十成十的把握，不然他也不会在周五下午的最后一节课给林彦俊发微信，或者是直接坐着地铁去敲开他的门。

林彦俊曾经提议过要给尤长靖钥匙，但是男生低着头想了半晌之后拒绝了他，然后对着那张面带不解的脸解释说他喜欢这种有人开门的感觉。

“我拿钥匙的话，就会把这里当成我自己的家。”尤长靖难得一脸正色地陈述一句话。

“可以啊。”林彦俊抓了抓头发，疑惑的表情配上身上的卡通围裙看得尤长靖很想去捏他的脸。

“但是如果是你帮我开门的话，我就会觉得这是我们的家。”这句话尤长靖讲得很慢，像是在哄小孩子，林彦俊对比出两句话里的细微差别，于是眨着眼睛表示赞同，然后拉着尤长靖的手往厨房走。

指尖被攥紧的一瞬间，尤长靖感觉到林彦俊手心里的温热，暖得他心里发堵，他跟在后面，看到林彦俊头顶上那几根因为步伐过快而飘起来的呆毛，于是低下头去，默默地咬了一路嘴唇。

到厨房之后尤长靖才了解到林彦俊的厨艺是多么不敢恭维，简直已经到了闻风丧胆的地步。尽管男生在心里默念着这是他第一次烧菜，即使讲不出赞美的话也可以鼓励，但是在数十次试图开口又碍于良心选择闭嘴之后，尤长靖干脆利落地把林彦俊赶出了厨房。

但是坐在餐桌前的时候，待在沙发上被冷落了许久的人不得不承认尤长靖真的是比自己技高好几筹，盘子里的明虾码得整整齐齐，他刚想凑过去数的时候被红烧狮子头的热气扑了一脸，番茄牛腩还在锅里炖着，香味就顺着桌脚慢慢攀上来。男生伸手夹了一筷子排骨，放进嘴里之后瞬间睁大了眼睛，尤长靖看到他的反应之后抿了抿嘴问：“好吃吗？”

林彦俊吸着气，头点得像捣蒜：“烫——”

吃过饭之后两个人就一左一右地窝在沙发上，林彦俊把手机搁在指尖转着，到第三圈时突然收了手，然后侧过脸问靠在自己肩上看视频的人：“我们来玩游戏怎么样？一对一的那种。”

“好啊。”尤长靖一边回答着一边关掉视频放的界面，然后打开了左上角标注着5v5的图标。缓冲需等待一段时间，他就把手机放在茶几上，坐直了身子去拿果汁的时候却看到林彦俊从茶几的抽屉里拿出了一盒五子棋。

尤长靖愣了一下，游戏的提示音适时响起，一阵沉默后两人不约而同地开了口：

“不是一对一吗？”

问完之后两个人倒在沙发上笑得东倒西歪，最后还是五子棋全票通过，原因很简单——林彦俊只会玩这个。男生一边把棋纸铺在桌子上一边碎碎念：“我跟你讲，这个就厉害了。”铺好之后，他抬起头看到尤长靖依然在捂着嘴笑，于是咬着嘴唇冲他扬了扬下巴：“你这么笑等会儿会输得很惨。”

十分钟过去之后，尤长靖笑得比刚才更欢，一边挑着眉一边朝林彦俊摊手：“是谁刚刚说我会输得很惨的？”

林彦俊埋头捏着棋子不讲话，盯着棋纸上被尤长靖用五颗白色棋子摆出的“L”叹了口气，沉默许久决定剑走偏锋。尤长靖却不急于结束游戏，追着他的棋子在棋纸的边缘跑，却在一不留神时被人带偏节奏，再伸出食指比划时，林彦俊已经有一条四颗棋子连成的直线了。

偏偏现在还轮到他下。

“林彦俊——”尤长靖把尾音拖得很长，嘴唇轻轻嘟起来，这个娇就撒得有模有样。林彦俊抬起头看他，刚想咧开嘴笑的时候想起了之前尤长靖的得意姿态，于是把笑意压在紧抿的唇里，开口的声音里清冽得不近人情：“求我。”

男生不过是随口一提，反正只要尤长靖给一点反应，不管是撒娇还是耍赖，他就一定会做出让步。尤长靖却当了真，直接趴在桌子上忽闪着眼睛对他发起攻势：

“求你了林彦俊。”

这六个字听起来很妙，既可以是要他进，又能当作要他退来理解。林彦俊被这两层意思折磨着，无心再管这盘棋，直接挑了个最近的地方把棋子按在了纸上。尤长靖觅得一丝生机，拿着棋子不紧不慢地在纸上逡巡，“啪”地一声放下去，然后提高音调宣布自己的胜利，像极了刚刚掌握游戏要领便冲会父母炫耀的小孩。

林彦俊坐在沙发上把他的反应尽收眼底，不由得闭上眼睛摇头笑了笑，再睁开眼的时候看到尤长靖在伸懒腰，手举过头顶时毛衣也跟着往上走，露出一节白皙的腰，匀称的好看。

林彦俊看得入神，干脆决定压一压他的气焰，于是凑过去在他腰上印了一下。尤长靖的腰本来就敏感，嘴唇的触感加上温热气息让他不由自主地叫了出来，察觉到声音不太合适又急忙捂住了嘴，心里默默祈祷林彦俊最好不要联想到什么奇怪的事。

尤长靖就偷偷地低下头去瞄林彦俊，垂下眼睛的瞬间却恰好跟这人四目相对。他的眼里涌动着情欲，似乎连带着周围的空气都劈里啪啦地作响，尤长靖心知自己在劫难逃，刚要开口时林彦俊就迅速地起身吻住了他。

男生的眼睛是闭着的，尤长靖就一根一根地数着他的睫毛。林彦俊的舌尖在尤长靖的口腔里搅动，惹得他的身体掀起一层又一层热浪，唇角漏出一声轻哼，是第二局游戏开始时施发的号令。

床单是一张平整的棋纸，尤长靖不甘心从一开始就处在下风，于是扯了扯林彦俊的胳膊示意他翻身。但是真的骑在他身上时，尤长靖又不知道该从哪里入手，思索一番后干脆决定占据最有利的地位——他俯下身埋在林彦俊的颈间，感觉到对方的身体因为自己的轻咬而颤栗时，他满意地停下了动作，趴在他耳畔控制着气息说：“林彦俊，你现在要不要考虑求我一下？”

“过河拆桥的人会有惩罚的。”林彦俊把手放在背后护着他，咬紧嘴唇抱着怀里的人在床单上滚了半圈，等到抽出手的时候，两个人的处境已经完全对调了。“尤长靖，那你现在要不要考虑再求我一下？”他把这句话讲得轻佻至极，身下的人听了觉得不满，直呼他耍赖，他不由得抿起嘴笑：

“尤长靖，游戏一旦开始就不能退出了。”

说完之后把手探入他的衣服下摆，另一只手则在他的小腹处，用拇指和中指将扣子捻开后，可供流连的空间就变得更多。他用手探入最后一层屏障内，感觉到灼热的温度后便将一整根都握住。尤长靖被他在胸前揉捏的那只手搅得意识不清，偏偏林彦俊在一开始就没想过把节奏放慢。他知道这是激将法，但是他总是控制不住自己，直到身体先大脑一步做出反应才后知后觉。

尤长靖喘着气去看林彦俊的表情，对方的手还在自己下体的前端摩挲，他感觉到身下的湿滑，脸上一热，干脆闭了眼睛不再看他。林彦俊却兴致勃勃：“尤长靖，不能悔棋哦。”

“接下来该我了吧。”

润滑剂在进入体内之后便冰雪消融了，在林彦俊手指的动作下倒更像引火线，尤长靖期待它引燃，又害怕它引燃，心绪翻腾时听到林彦俊开了口：“放松。”声音还是清冽的，却让他安心不少，于是他默默地合上眼皮享受山雨欲来前的这阵清风，耳畔的喘息都宛转了三分。

这场戏做得很足，但是真正进来的时候尤长靖还是觉得痛，甚至连骂林彦俊的力气都没有，控诉到了嘴边全变成了哭喊，呻吟都变得支离破碎。

“轻……轻一点啦……”尤长靖捏着林彦俊的指腹低声祈求，见这人力度不减，直接抓过他的手咬了一口才让他慢了下来。男生刚要松一口气时，林彦俊却忽然一下进入得更深，男生没有做好准备，觉得自己几乎要被贯穿，手指攥得太紧，床单都被揪得变了形。

尤长靖本以为自己受不住这种力度的，但这一下却像是冰面被凿了个洞，再往后就只听见潺潺水声。他下意识地将腿缠在林彦俊腰上，慢慢地，一纸棋盘生出了一整个湖面那么广阔的春意。

亮着台灯的被窝里好像很适合聊天，两个人一前一后地洗了澡之后就凑在被窝里讲话，林彦俊把手搭在尤长靖的腰上，用指尖有一下没一下地叩着。尤长靖会和他讲上课时或者寝室里发生的事，虽然常常是林彦俊还没听出个所以然时他就已经笑得喘不过气了。

有时在周末他也会把作业带过去做，林彦俊看到厚得不近人情的病理课本不由得睁大眼睛，但是这于尤长靖而言不过是稀松平常的初级闯关罢了。

男生写作业的时候喜欢安静的环境，歪着头咬着笔温书解题，林彦俊就坐在旁边，不怎么扰他，有时拿一本《微观经济学》，有时探着头去看他那本面目可憎的病理书，但是大多是时候，他都是在看尤长靖。

偶尔碰到笔记多概念又复杂的地方，尤长靖背着背着就会开始碎碎念，再严重一些就是把笔拍在桌子上，然后男生会突然意识到自己旁边坐着的人不是陆定昊而是林彦俊，于是心虚地把笔拿起来，刚准备偷偷扭过脸去看林彦俊有没有被自己打扰到时，对方的下巴已经搁在他的肩上了。

“伤寒——诶，伤寒是消化系统的疾病吗？”林彦俊抓了抓头发，指着书上的概念问尤长靖：“我记得我小的时候有得过这种病。”

“当然啊，因为它有腹泻跟呕吐这类症状嘛。”尤长靖数着手指跟他解释，然后伸出另一只手轻轻放在他的腹部，眉头皱起来有无限的怜惜。然后又撇着嘴开始扯林彦俊的袖子：“好难喔，这一章概念太多我背不下来啦。”

“那你可以不背其他的，伤寒一定要背下来。”林彦俊盯着尤长靖的眼睛，似乎怕他不同意，又补了一句：“这是命令。”

尤长靖看着他一本正经的样子，想笑又怕被他当成拒绝，于是点了好几次头，林彦俊就把头低下去，声音也压得低低的：“这样你下次看这个概念就会想到我了。”

听到这句话之后尤长靖忽然想起了什么，于是把26个字母一字排开写在纸上，然后找到两个人学号对应位置的四个字母，心跳忽然快得过分。

17和43。[1]

AG和DC。

抗原和树突状细胞。[2]

最是细节动人心，倒不是说缺了这些符号爱情就不完整，但是能锦上添花的爱情想必是可以天长地久的吧。尤长靖一边这么想着，一边把自己的发现誊到课本的扉页，然后把这四个字母的妙处讲给林彦俊。男生听得一知半解，指着那行字问道：“那为什么要写在这里？”

“这样会让我有翻开这本书的欲望啊。”尤长靖转着笔回答道。

“不对，应该说是，我们两个是教科书般的爱情。”[3]

林彦俊扬起下巴看着尤长靖，像是答对了问题等待老师表扬的小孩，颊边的酒窝中和了脸上的张扬神色，只剩下天真和柔软。

想到这里尤长靖不由得咧起嘴笑，被子遮掉他大半张脸，但是他笑的时候眼睛眯起来这个动作太明显了。林彦俊看到他眉下那对新月，不问前因后果便勾起唇跟着他笑，等到旁边的人稍稍停下来时才开口：“尤长靖，跨年的时候一定和我一起去看烟花。”

这句话是不容置喙的肯定，尤长靖就把被子往下拉一拉，好让对方看到自己整张脸的心甘情愿，点过头之后又问林彦俊：“这也是命令吗？”

“不，这是邀请。”

————

[1]：1743梗，按拼音顺序排学号，林在第17位，尤在第43位  
。

[2]：源自百度百科。抗原(antigen)，缩写以AG表示，凡诱发免疫反应的物质皆可称为抗原；树突状细胞（Dendritic cells, DC）是机体功能最强的专职抗原递呈细胞(Antigen presenting cells, APC)，它能高效地摄取、加工处理和递呈抗原。

[3]：源于我在病理课本上写长得俊视频观后感时@Yur和我的对话  
。


End file.
